


达特茅斯上空的阴霾

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 为了阻止爱与梦之神安格斯（捏他克总），人理保护协会的时臣触碰了禁忌祭祀了闪闪（捏他黄衣之王哈斯塔），召唤来了终端机吉尔伽美什，邪神脑子，人身受肉，落地就把时臣背刺了。现在为了阻止papa上岸而与刷子奔走。刷子几千年来都跟papa在海底沉睡，现在被踢上来办事，为了方便在人类社会行动，他启用了生前的人格，简而言之他是人类脑子，邪神身体，下海会不受控制地变成人鱼。血是红色的，和papa及哥哥们都不一样。
Kudos: 5





	达特茅斯上空的阴霾

**Author's Note:**

> -标题是捏他印斯茅斯的阴霾。  
> -邪神终端闪x邪神眷属刷，世界观类似血字的研究。最近和老暗整理的脑洞其中我最喜欢的片段。  
> -我所有的克味都来自标题和老暗整的设定.jpg，dustmouth=尘嘴镇=达特茅斯，只是为了一点翻译腔，并非存在于现实。

迪卢木多即将睡醒的时候感到了一些异样，他没有睁开眼睛，在被子下伸手从腿上摘下几枚鳞片。他仍然闭着眼睛，直到确定他现在和任何普通人类一样只有一层薄而脆弱的眼皮后，这才睁开眼。他睁得太快，还是被阳光刺到了。他无奈地捂着眼睛，去把窗帘拉上。

这是他上岸以来的第五天，前72个小时根本没有需要睡觉的意识，这算是他作为人类正常作息的第一次睡眠。舒适而安逸，在柔软的丝绸被面下睡得饱足令人有强烈的舒适与幸福感。迪卢木多当然也不讨厌睡在养父身边，位于海洋的某个无光的深处，几千年。那期间他跟养父无时无刻不在密切交流，人类的安静睡眠几乎令他产生了一些陌生感。迪卢木多呼吸了一口空气，鼓动他的肺部。

关于养父的记忆迪卢木多暂时想不起太多，因为他现在仅仅是人类的头脑，这是生活在人类之中所必须的。他伸手去拿衣服的时候手心墨绿色的鳞片已经被吞没，血滴落在半途，又在污染床铺前无声无息地钻回伤口。他尽量不去看这一过程。

协会中尽是一些极其敏锐或是禁忌知识丰富的人，想要混入其中，迪卢木多需要保持正常。这对他来说并不困难，他曾经度过普通人的一生，只不过是在几千年前。

迪卢木多打开门，门外是一个明摆着的，清醒的疯子。吉尔伽美什把图书馆能铺满的地方都铺满了，没有人能够阻止他，迪卢木多感知到门口有魔法阵的痕迹。

“咖啡。”吉尔伽美什听见动静，打了个响指。

此时迪卢木多绕着墙壁轻快地走到了唯一的出入口，他意识到吉尔伽美什干了什么。这里是协会的图书馆中的一角，原本四通八达，可因为吉尔伽美什做的手脚，这里只剩下唯一一个出入口，被重重迷雾覆盖着。迪卢木多往外看去至少有三四个怒气冲冲的Master在尝试破解这该死的魔法阵，他低头，判断出吉尔伽美什是拿融化的黄金铺的魔法阵。它根本不在乎门外的攻击，它自成立的那一刻起就在对抗整个协会的魔法阵。就冲这个，迪卢木多拿起杯子，从咖啡机里打了一杯浓缩醒醒脑子。

昨天下午他成为了吉尔伽美什的Sevent，吉尔伽美什对他说了什么话，他的精神感到疲惫直接一觉睡到了现在。如果在此期间吉尔伽美什竟然在工作的话，他值得一杯咖啡。咖啡机咣当咣当地再次运转起来，吉尔伽美什远远咆哮了一声吵死了。

迪卢木多走过去，把打好奶泡的咖啡放在吉尔伽美什面前。他注意到地上被使用过的占卜材料，吉尔伽美什的指尖绕着一串闪光的锁链，在最末端有一个形制古朴的尖锐坠子。比起更常用的黄水晶或是钟表占卜，这件道具几乎像是一件武器。

“恕我直言，您恐怕只能再独占这里一个小时。”迪卢木多含蓄地说道，从霸占图书馆的第一刻起已经是违规操作，就在刚才，他感知到魔法阵的屏蔽措施被攻破，协会自带的魔法阵正疯狂地试图挤压回自己的领地。他因为睡饱了现在心情十分平稳，这令他的声音甚至听不出幸灾乐祸：“您找到灵脉的入口了吗？”

“尘嘴镇。”

吉尔伽美什放置在桌上的黄金沙漏抖动了一下，里面的流速异常地加快了，从速率判断，这可能是魔法阵寿命的倒计时。吉尔伽美什抬起满是血丝的眼睛，颐指气使道：“把这里收拾了，去订火车票。”

“需要回收这个魔法阵吗？”迪卢木多指了指远处，“管理员正在赶来的路上，恐怕她需要一个解释。”

吉尔伽美什一口喝光了咖啡（还好迪卢木多贴心地兑了冷牛奶），直接往某处墙壁走去：“那就不用浪费时间了。让她收拾这里，跟我走，杂种。”

迪卢木多还想再说什么，吉尔伽美什像是预知一样地回头盯住了他的眼睛。

“星辰的脚步不会等待任何人。”他因缺觉而阴郁的神情下，猩红的眼睛与竖瞳像是一条从洞穴中缓缓伸长脖颈的龙。迪卢木多不再抗议，跟着吉尔伽美什穿墙而出。

协会的Master很大程度上不需要行李，各地均有提供服务的联络人，并不是每个人都像吉尔伽美什这么有钱，随手掏出一根金条让迪卢木多去买火车票。他们坐在了火车上，头等车厢的两个软座。吉尔伽美什的心情很不好，迪卢木多不知道他为什么这副样子。

尘嘴镇是距离伦敦火车两小时车程的一处小镇，气候温和，盛产稀有的灰色郁金香，Dustmouth，这种神秘的颜色非常契合皇室的审美，几乎成为了女王出巡时候指定的装饰花朵。哪怕在伦敦也常常有叫卖尘嘴球根的小贩，可那基本都是骗子和假货。

“……您有什么需要吗？”

火车开动后的三十秒内吉尔伽美什坐到了迪卢木多身边。他一言不发地躺下把脑袋枕在了迪卢木多的大腿上。指了指时钟比划了几下，闭上眼给自己找了个舒服的位置。迪卢木多认为他是想要自己在一个小时后叫醒他。一小时后他们将会进入一处隧道，隧道中一片黑暗，地下有灵脉，很适合直接传送。

迪卢木多用手指梳理了两下吉尔伽美什的金发，他安安静静闭上眼睛的样子简直有些温和无害的欺骗性，他居然睡着了。在迪卢木多的感知中，他用吉尔伽美什的心跳声当钟表，鲜红明艳，富有生命力，很适合用来打发旅途的时间。可惜这美妙的声音不能一直听下去，他有事要做。当手边的心跳声变得均匀平稳后，他用早先拿在手里的毛毯叠了个枕头，小心翼翼地把那颗尊贵的脑袋从自己的腿上推了下去。

迪卢木多取出烟斗和烟草包，假装想要沿着车厢寻找窗户那样离开了这里。他礼貌地叫住一名女性乘务员，冲她展示了一下烟斗，问道：“我想找地方放松一下，请问能帮我开一下门吗？”

火车仍在行进中，迪卢木多确保这个可怜的中年女人的眼睛没有离开自己的泪痣，她同意了，就好像只是一点点小要求。能为这样一位绅士提供一点举手之劳，有什么不好的呢？开门的那一刻车厢的气流甚至都没有因此而变化，她眨了眨眼，看着对外大开的车门，想要走出去收回钥匙，结果却无声无息地一脚踏空。趴在车厢顶的迪卢木多随手把车厢门关上。

迪卢木多坐在车厢顶上，把烟草压实，点燃后放在一旁。奇异的现象仍未结束，他所在的空间里仿佛不受到飞速行进的狂风影响，烟悠然地飘动，仿佛从现实世界被切割下的一小块空间。迪卢木多的一部分心灵也突兀地割裂开来，浓稠而深沉的恶意恣意流淌，像是冰层下游过的阴影，去往更自由的深处——他其实一直知道吉尔伽美什为什么心情不好。

昨晚这个协会的新人Master鄙视了一通同僚的神秘学水平后非常狂妄的发话说他将负责北区，并且他能够直接定位到灵脉的入口。如果Servant不拖他后腿的话，他清理完整片区域只需要花费一周……他将会一无所获。

因为是迪卢木多修改了资料，并反复感知，以确保任何人都无法据此得到灵脉入口的位置。他被阿尔托莉雅引荐入学会的当天就做了这件事，那时候协会甚至还没真正重视起邪神现世的威胁，只知道那是由远坂时臣负责的项目。

在犹如迷沼的错误资料中，吉尔伽美什仍然得到了尘嘴镇这个正确答案，迪卢木多不得不冒险在此处回归一次本源。

“他”注视着这个小镇，许多在花田劳作、正在厨房忙碌、或是在地下室喂养血肉的女人抬起了头，她们看到了“他”。等等，迪卢木多的视线停留了片刻，竟然是教堂的地下，那里已经有了成型的祭祀场。按照养父的运行轨迹，如果他们在后天的子夜举行仪式，养父很大概率能够收取到这份祭品。在“他”的注视下，血肉爆出浆水，迅速进入了成熟。现在时间紧迫，养父不在乎祭品，甚至不在乎灵脉本身，但是总不能被协会利用。

迪卢木多伸出手，作了一个旋转的手势，然后微笑起来，移开视线。他的泪痣来自某位高贵存在的馈赠，在他还是人类的时期一度认为那是诅咒。直到被养父转化后，他无论怎样异变都会在某一只眼睛的眼角下出现这颗泪痣，见到它的女性仍然会疯狂地爱上他。阿尔托莉雅是目前唯一的例外，资深的女性Servant抵抗了泪痣的效果。但她出于善良，引荐迪卢木多进入协会，寻找封印泪痣的方法。协会惯常隐秘行事，迪卢木多如果无法被正常社会容纳，他还可以多一条路。

刚才被压进去的烟草已经燃烧得差不多了，迪卢木多已经扭曲了尘嘴镇绝大多数女性的意识与认知，最后的微笑是给联络人的妻子的。她正拎着一只鸭子进厨房。而协会位于尘嘴镇的联络人在一旁喝着下午茶。如果他还保持着视线，他就要目睹妻子谋杀并烹饪丈夫的现场了。

迪卢木多的视线最后在虚空停留了片刻，他发了会儿呆，想到那些偶尔在他身边爆发的海底火山，明亮而美丽的金红色。过后几天内慢慢沉积为他身边的熔岩，最终化为黝黑的颜色，被海水吸干所有的温度……他回到现实，收起烟斗，在手边磕掉烧尽的灰，感知了一下车厢内的情况，打开车厢门跳了进去。一串钥匙被高速行进的火车抛下，发出微不足道的响动。

迪卢木多回到吉尔伽美什身边。原本他倒是想坐回自己原本的位置，吉尔伽美什在睡梦中闻到他身上的烟味，显而易见地皱起了眉头。于是迪卢木多后退，然后坐在了他对面。烟斗只是为了以防万一吉尔伽美什醒来，他着实是多虑了。哪怕神秘学的造诣惊人，吉尔伽美什仍然是个人类，熬夜就需要补眠，与个人意志无关的脆弱肉体。

2小时后迪卢木多不得不摇醒吉尔伽美什，如他所想的那样，吉尔伽美什脾气真的很差，冲他发难为什么没有及时叫醒他，再附带加倍的起床气。他的手拎起迪卢木多的领子几乎凑在他的鼻尖下，白而纤细，但是力气意外的大。

“抱歉……”他毫无诚意地思索怎样让自己显得更抱歉一点，但他的脸被吉尔伽美什的视线灼烧着。他无端觉得吉尔伽美什就算没有这么高的神秘学造诣，要骗过去也会很难。而且他得做一个不拖后腿的“好Servant”，这样才能一直留在吉尔伽美什的身边，破坏他的所有努力。

“我很抱歉，我知道事件的严重性。您见到我的时候我大概72小时没有睡觉，上午我从休息室出来，看到你一直在熬夜……”迪卢木多诚恳地打量了一下吉尔伽美什，“您没有我这么健壮，更应该注意身体。我们任务是到处寻找灵脉入口，您一定不想日后在更关键的时候突然倒下。”

这倒不是谎言，吉尔伽美什确实睡的很舒服。火车的颠簸和高度正好的枕头都变成了促成良好睡眠的摇篮。迪卢木多仍然好脾气的被他提着领子，缺乏敌意地踮着脚。吉尔伽美什注视着他瞥向一旁角落的眼睛（他居然还在避免俯视他！），那里面有一条清晰的线，在那条线之上或许是Servant的经历或者其他真正偏离常规生活的东西，可它太高了，生活中所有的事都变得只是小事。吉尔伽美什的手没有放松，迪卢木多的脸都涨红了，但他连迫使施暴者松手的意图都没有。

此时检查车厢的乘务员来到了他们这一节，看到这一幕立刻过来劝解并请他们下车。吉尔伽美什放开手转身下车，对协会产生了一丝兴趣。关于Servant的资料终于缓缓从记忆的角落翻开，记住桌上扫过一遍的资料还是很容易的，哪怕他当时完全不觉得自己需要Servant。迪卢木多是前“费奥纳兄弟会”的成员，那是一个最先在爱尔兰活动，性质类似协会的组织。其成员使用不明手段保住自己的理性，具有与非人生物战斗的能力。协会曾与该组织接洽合作意向，但被拒绝，在最近的一次情报交流会中，协会认为该组织不再活动，已被当局消灭。

吉尔伽美什竟隐隐有些期待，他想要看到迪卢木多如何战斗，更想看他面临真正的狂乱之时这条稳定的线将被扭曲到何种程度。

“我们应该先去找联系人。”

迪卢木多已经跟来他身边，一边整理衣服，一边指出方向，就好像刚才什么也没发生，他跟任何一个协会的资深Servant一样为Master的意志而驱使。

“我们不找联络人，杂种。”吉尔伽美什从口袋里掏出那个迪卢木多见过一次闪光锁链，最底下坠着一个古朴精美的灵摆。以迪卢木多的嗅觉，比起神秘学意义，它可能真的是一件武器。

真糟糕。吉尔伽美什无疑是有真本事的，根据迪卢木多给自己定下的原则，他会好好帮助吉尔伽美什，他发下的誓言也并不虚假。高明的伪装说穿了很简单，秘密是秘密，原则是原则。他将听从吉尔伽美什的命令行动，与此同时他也有自己的秘密，人类不都是这样的吗，共同合作，又有所保留。迪卢木多只希望正在进行的邪神祭祀能快一点结束，当养父的视线注意到这里或是血肉中的污秽渗入灵脉，这一局就算结束了。

啪！迪卢木多一震，吉尔伽美什在他眼前打了个响指，然后低头说了句话：“灵脉的入口在哪里？”

在教堂。迪卢木多心想，嘴上却说：“我不知道。”吉尔伽美什也不是在问他，链子一被放开尖锐的饰物就落在地上，像是一枚小小的楔子。它在行动，迪卢木多感知到它因吉尔伽美什的命令行动和刺穿一切阻碍的锋锐气质。这算什么？迪卢木多记得，阿尔托莉雅有的时候会乱扔雨伞，凭自己本身的幸运试图找找路。而这个小东西被丢在地上的那一刻它仿佛被赋予了生命，不，这样描述不够准确，而是它本身便具有生命，只是因吉尔伽美什的命令，如迪卢木多这样的人有机会能感受到一丝它的气息。

“走吧。”

迪卢木多跟在吉尔伽美什后面，终于还是掩盖不住好奇心，他问道：“这是什么？”

“天之锁。”

不远处传来一声惨叫。吉尔伽美什好奇地看过去。一个代替屠夫出摊的妻子，把男人和狗的脑袋摆在案板上，她割下一只耳朵递给面前出来买菜的仆人。那个可怜的家伙看起来被吓惨了。迪卢木多的余光瞥到一扇关闭的门，血从门缝里流出来，爬过几片地砖，渗入菜田里。

“你说这些是谁在搞事？”吉尔伽美什漫不经心地问。刚才的话题已经过去了，Master没必要回答Servant的问题，他们是收容知识之人，而Servant只是为他们寻找知识并且保护他们的安全。感知敏锐或是精通战斗都可以通过训练与学习取得，唯独稳定的精神、旺盛的求知欲和不被世界定义的自我认知，是真正的财富。

迪卢木多这次学聪明了很多，他觉得吉尔伽美什根本没在跟自己说话。吉尔伽美什停下来，抬起头，和颜悦色地说：“想试试看吗？”

整个小镇男性意外的少，那个吓得发不出声音的仆人仍在瘫软在路中间，可是来来往往的女人毫不在意地有说有笑——倒不如说街上的男人未免也太少了。一个叫卖饮料的女人推着小车从他们身边走过，里面的液体温热而鲜红，迪卢木多听见那个橡木桶里发出了古怪的声音……而面前，吉尔伽美什自顾自地低头拉起了他的手，问道：“是谁在尘嘴镇搞事，把这里弄成这副鬼样子？”

“天之锁”没有掉下来。

迪卢木多带着薄茧的手捏住了吉尔伽美什的，连着那个小坠子一起捏紧了。吉尔伽美什开心地笑了起来，像是恶作剧成功。这里的环境已经偏离正常社会太多，迪卢木多这样感知敏锐的Servant可能已经神经紧张到了一定程度，他的眼睛和肌肉都在说明这一点，就像那种在地震之前想要奔跑迁徙，却落入陷阱的猛兽一般。

此时迪卢木多真实地感到烦闷欲呕，他也知道这是因为他过度紧张了。吉尔伽美什见好就收地一挑手指，看也不看地把“天之锁”收了回去，他只是在开玩笑。可迪卢木多清楚地在他摊开手的那一瞬间，看到坠子指向了自己。这一瞬间“吉尔伽美什在拿他取乐”这件事都不至于太令他生气了。

这可能不关坠子什么事，而关乎使用者本身。

吉尔伽美什不再浪费时间，他来到了目的地。他的目光逐一扫过三栋建筑，数秒后它们的门轰然向内倒下，窗玻璃则向外崩碎。

“这里。”吉尔伽美什指了个方向，听见布料落地的声音。他的余光瞥到迪卢木多的手上多了两把武器，金黄色的短枪与短剑。说是短枪，长度也大于一般雨伞，所以用了带符咒的布条缠绕。

越是走近越能感到教堂内发出的怪异啸叫，可吉尔伽美什不为所动地踩了进去。迪卢木多从窗口翻了进去，一枪将一个正面扑向吉尔伽美什的怪物给钉去了墙上。浓绿色的血在吉尔伽美什的眼前炸开，被庞大的排斥力弹去了地面。吉尔伽美什直到此时终于发出了快乐的大笑，他环视着血肉蠕蠕的教堂，回荡在两人上空的絮絮呓语竟被他的笑声压过。他大声说：“本王从一开始，就不需要那些垃圾资料！”

他在记仇，迪卢木多心里咯噔一下，差点滑倒在血肉中。他的身影模糊了一下，一个从阴影里钻出的怪物被整齐地分割成了六块。与此同时他接住了飞回的黄枪。

吉尔伽美什在浓绿色的血和烟紫色的诡异烛光中大步向前，好像全心信任迪卢木多能够保护好他，又或者在他眼里迪卢木多和那些血肉并无二致。盘桓在他周身的力量神秘而庞大，他向献祭的中心走去，仿佛他是真正的神明前来取走自己的物品。

被迪卢木多割开的血肉怪物无法愈合自身，也没有死去，有大块些的爬在他的脚和小腿上，或是缠绕着笼子铁条无声地绞弯，但它们却无法靠近吉尔伽美什半分。吉尔伽美什垂目观察了一下祭祀的法阵，准确地踹倒了祭祀台，把一两盏关键的烛光给踩灭了。他的金发与红眼在昏暗的环境中更令迪卢木多心动。就好像在阳光下微笑的Master只是虚伪的黄铜怀表，而现在的吉尔伽美什是如一整条盛满液体黄金的河道，带着泯灭一切的明亮高热在这个诡异的教堂中狂笑，纯粹得令人无法挪开眼睛和脚步。

随着吉尔伽美什发泄完破坏欲，祭祀的仪式早就被终止，被迪卢木多割开的血肉也不再蠕动。只要分解得足够小，怪异生命力也无可挽回地从它们畸形的血管里流逝，它们就此步入死亡。迪卢木多把黄枪从最后一个血肉中拔出，完成了自己与吉尔伽美什的第一次任务。

邪异的气息消散殆尽，迪卢木多踩在绿血上拎着自己的剑与枪往祭坛走去。他的目光和脚步从头到尾都没有离开过吉尔伽美什。这些血肉可能会吓昏一些人类，但对迪卢木多来说不过是补品。他觉得脸上有些发痒，下意识地抬手擦了擦，他的手背上看到抹开的淡绿的血，脸上在同一时间品尝到味道……和吉尔伽美什的视线。

脸上尝到？迪卢木多反应极快地捂住眼睛，停下脚步，心里思考着对策。当他意识到脸上有血的时候，第一反应不是擦掉，而是通过皮肤吸收了它。更糟的是，吉尔伽美什看过来的时候他可能看到了血迹消失的过程。

迪卢木多品尝到邪异的能量与强行灌输的巨量信息，人类会被蛊惑、被改造，可对于他，他感到自己手掌下的眼眶周围出现了细小的鳞片。这次的祭品质量极高，但对迪卢木多产生的效果不过相当于喝下一口啤酒，打出一个酒嗝。吉尔伽美什正向他走来，迪卢木多的身体摇晃了一下，想强行把鳞片压回去。无数琐碎的信息在他的脑海里塞得满满的，作为Servant他要把这些信息告诉吉尔伽美什吗？迪卢木多的脑子乱地很，在吉尔伽美什双手按住他的耳朵亲上来的时候更是心脏停跳了几秒。

这样更糟，连心跳都没有的寂静里只有他们唇舌交缠发出的水声。迪卢木多把握着黄枪的手绕到吉尔伽美什背后只是贴着，做出拥抱的姿势，手背听见了吉尔伽美什的心跳。如此稳定，如此美妙，近乎神迹的力量将迪卢木多拉回现实，尽管他仍然捂着自己的眼睛，被吉尔伽美什捂着耳朵，但他有这么片刻忘了那些充斥大脑的信息、忘记鳞片、忘记绿血和深海，他脚踏实地，站在陆地上，面前有一个人类，正在跟他接吻。新的信息产生着，吉尔伽美什的气味，温度与极具侵略性的吻技，神秘的力量侵袭迪卢木多的身体又褪去，像是温柔的潮水或是极克制的抚摸，又或许那只是接吻带来的轻微眩晕感。迪卢木多感知不到更多的关于这种力量的信息，他沉迷于追逐吉尔伽美什，从指缝中偷偷看那双猩红的眼睛。吉尔伽美什的竖瞳愉悦地放松着，黑色的部分扩大，仿佛所有的光线都在此被吸走，昏暗的教堂因此都亮了起来。

“做的不错。”完事了吉尔伽美什径自走了出去，迪卢木多被血肉污染的程度微乎其微，这种程度靠医生手术切除异变组织也可以。迪卢木多战斗的姿态毫无犹豫，意志极为坚定，一个优秀的Servant能省很多事。迪卢木多刚才看起来已经不能承受更多了，按照一般Master的做法，手动阻止他继续摄入外界信息，配合药物或者封闭他的感知都属常规。但净化掉如此微量的污染对吉尔伽美什来说只是举手之劳就跟呼吸一样自然，他想亲就亲了，看不到迪卢木多眼中越过界限的恐惧稍有些可惜，但他们以后这样的机会多的是，不是吗？

吉尔伽美什身后传来脚步声，迪卢木多收起了剑与枪，来到他的身边，等待他指示下一个目的地。


End file.
